1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of room air fresheners, and more particularly to a novel air freshening apparatus having a plurality of compartments releasably storing a fragrance or scented product in a breakable cell and which is employed in combination with a source of forced air in order to distribute released product throughout a predetermined area.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ room air fresheners which employ sponge or matrix-like material containing a scented product or ingredient which is released into the surrounding air as the product is suspended by a string, hook or the like from a support. Such prior devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,286 and 4,931,224. Although such devices have been proven useful to release a scented ingredient or product, difficulties and problems have been encountered in distributing the released product throughout a specified area, such as a room. Once released, no means is provided for such distribution other than ambient wind or air currents which randomly enter the room or specific area. Although attempts have been made to provide distribution through the use of spray cans or the like which use a pressurized substance for forcing the fragrance ingredient from the can, such a procedure and device requires that the ingredient be mixed with the pressurized substance and that expulsion from the container be made by the user through a nozzle. Such a device does not take advantage of existing forced air sources already installed in a room and requires the user to purchase the can, nozzle and the pressurized substance for forcing the fragrance from the container which is expensive and requires disposal after use.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel air freshening system which eliminates the odors and distributes pleasant fragrances into a room with the assistance of an air conditioning system employing the inherent forced air in such system. Such a novel air freshening system should combine the instant-freshening characteristic of spray can usage with the long-lasting fragrance distribution of a separate plug-in and wick type products which have been conventionally used.